choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance)
Your Character in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance is the main protagonist of Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance book. Although her default name is "Ellie Wheeler", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your character's appearance is customizable. Each face has a corresponding preset father character model. Background Your Character is a senior in high school at the top of her class. She attends a prestigious prep school in the Mar Vista neighborhood of West Los Angeles and has been accepted conditionally to Langston University. She has always led a safe and cautious life but after turning 18, she yearns for excitement and to stand out. However, she is held back by her protective father, who is an L.A.P.D. detective. After she meets Logan, she begins to step outside of her comfort zone, becoming more daring and rebellious. Personality In the beginning, she is hard-working and responsible, yet innocent and sheltered, as she has never been to a high school party or prom and has never had alcohol in a red plastic cup. She is honest to a fault and a terrible liar. As she mentions to Logan, she overthinks everything. Relationships Dad You and your dad are very close since it is just both of you. He makes you your favorite breakfast everyday and worries about you, but trusts you to be responsible and cautious. In Chapter 2, you tell Riya that you already know your dad will not approve of you hanging out with Logan. Riya As the supportive best friend, Riya pushes you to try new things and expand your horizons especially now that you're 18. She says that she has seen your future and your significant other is a “snack”. She also half-jokes that you're a risk taker for wearing your sweatshirt and jeans instead of dressing up for a date. In Chapter 5, you have the choice to get ice cream with her and talk about what's bothering her after you notice her snap at her boyfriend. Logan Logan is one of your potential love interests. You first catch a glimpse of him when you're riding the school bus and later crash into him while talking to Riya and Darius. Because he gets Brent to invite you to his house party, you meet up again at Brent's house. If you decide to open with a joke, his eyes light up when he laughs. If you decide to check out Brent's car collection, Logan tells you that he has never had much time for people and that cars don't let you down. Even if they break down, there's always a reason and you can fix cars, not people. You counter that cars have no emotions and can't love you back, but he say he doesn't mind. In Chapter 1, if you decide to kiss him, you also tell him it's your birthday. In Chapter 2, he invites you to a sideshow, where you have the option of riding with him when he races for the keys to Vaughn's food truck. In Chapter 3, he introduces you to the crew and you have the option of playing pool with them. Later, he teaches you how to drive a stick-shift and you can choose to extend the lesson. If you do, you tell him you realize you're the one who is dangerous to him because you will mess things up for him. He says that is what's driving him crazy; part of him really wants that to happen. However, by the end of Chapter 5, he pushes you away because he sees the conflict you're going through and wants you to leave while you can. Colt Kaneko You first meet Colt in Chapter 2, as you wander around the sideshow marveling at the cars and atmosphere. He asks if you're lost, admitting he usually wouldn't care but he's trying to give back to the less fortunate. He knows he's a jerk, but he can multitask and so he tells you about the sideshow. While Logan likes your premium outfit, Colt tells you you're trying too hard. After the race, Mr. Kaneko tells you and Logan that Colt is his son. In Chapter 3, he tries to figure you out and if you choose to play pool with the crew, you can ask him why he's obsessed with you and see him flustered. He admits it's nice to see someone with brains although he doesn't understand why'd you be there with Logan. Mona You meet Mona in Chapter 3 when you meet the rest of the crew. She likes to tease you, saying Logan must have fun with you. You can ask her about herself or Colt. Jason Shaw Character Customization Face & Hair RoD Face.jpg|Faces RoD Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices RoD Langston Sweater.jpg|Langston College Sweater RoD At First Sight.jpg|'At First Sight' outfit RoD Fastlane.jpg|'Fastlane' outfit RoD Changing Gear.jpg|'Changing Gear' outfit RoD Picture Perfect.jpg|'Picture Perfect' outfit Miscellaneous RideOrDieOfficialBookCover.jpg|A version of MC on the cover RODMC'sBirthdayCupcake.png|MC's 18th B-day Cupcake from her Dad RODMC'sPhone.png|MC's Cell Phone RODMCCharmBracelet.png.PNG|MC's Charm Bracelet 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow.png|2009 Stuttgart Widow (Version 1 of MC's Car) 1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A ROD Ch.4 Car.png|1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A Car (Version 2 of MC's Car) 1969 Chateaux Panther XX.png|1969 Chateaux Panther XX (Version 3 of MC's Car) Logan'sCar and MC's 1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A ROD Ch.4 Car.png|A version of MC's Car & Logan' Trivia *A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance. *The main character is one of seven characters in the game whose full name (as in their first and last names) is customisable. The other six are the [[Your Character (The Royal Romance)|MC from The Royal Romance]], [[Your Character (High School Story)|MC from High School Story]], the [[Your Character (Desire & Decorum)|MC from Desire and Decorum]], [[Your Character (High School Story: Class Act)|MC from High School Story: Class Act]], the [[Your Character (The Freshman)|MC from The Freshman and its sequels]] and the [[Your Character (The Elementalists)|MC from The Elementalists]]. *Prior to the start of the book, Your Character has yet to experience her first kiss. This may be attributed to her prioritizing her academics her whole life. *Your Character has also had 12 years of classical music training. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Students Category:Teens